I. Field
The following description relates generally to communication systems and more particularly to enabling traditional wire-based devices to communicate over a wireless link and/or a wired link.
II. Background
Wireless networking systems are utilized by many to communicate wherever the user may be located at a particular time (e.g., home, office, traveling, . . . ). Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful (e.g., increased functionality and/or applications, larger memory capacity) to meet user needs while improving portability and convenience. Users have found many uses for wireless communication devices including cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like. For example, wireless communication devices can include functionality to capture and process images (e.g., still images, moving images, video gaming, and the like).
Applications and/or functionalities that operate utilizing very high data rates can have substantial power requirements and/or high current levels. Such power requirements and/or current levels are readily available for devices that communicate utilizing a wired protocol. However, wireless communication systems may not have the capability to operate utilizing the high data rates. Thus, the communication a user desires to send and/or receive can be limited in some situations.
Some devices have traditionally only operated in a wired capacity, such as, for example, a Mobile Display Digital Interface (MDDI). Thus, a user having such a device may not be able to communicate while mobile and may need to expend further costs to obtain a wireless device, which may not always be feasible. In some situations, a user may decide to operate two devices, one with wired capacity and one with wireless capacity to achieve the benefits of both devices. However, the costs associated with two devices, as well as keeping track of both devices, might impose an undue burden on a user.
To overcome the aforementioned as well as other deficiencies, provided is a technique for allowing a traditionally wired-based protocol to communicate over either the wired architecture or a wireless architecture. The disclosed techniques provide such flexibility with minimal changes to the wired architecture.